I Love You' wasnt enough
by JKWilliams
Summary: Sora is in love, but he doesn't love her back. After all is said and done, she is left alone. Will her other friend be able to win her heart?
1. I Will Love You

I dont own any of the characters used in this story. I do not own the song "I will love you" by Fisher. I encourage you to check it out though. It is a beautiful song.   
  
I will love you  
  
  
Their friendship meant the world to her. But it had grown into something more for her. They were both still so young. Did he feel the same way? He acted so differently lately. She would be willing to give it all for him. Just if he said those words to her, if he felt the same way.   
  
Till my body is dust  
Till my soul is no more  
I will love you - love you  
  
She glanced at his smiling face and knew he was saying something to her, but she wasn't listening, just thinking how beautiful he really was and what they had was. She knew that he was just being friendly. She smiled back and her heart swelled as he took her in his arms for a hug.   
  
Till the sun starts to cry  
and the moon starts to rust  
I will love you - love you  
  
She loved every moment that they talked. It used to be a lot longer than now, things had changed. He had someone else now and she was not important. It seemed like they would be forever. Sometimes it hurt so much. Her heart had been ripped into shreds. She knew things were never forever, but it still hurt.   
  
But I need to know  
will you stay for all time  
forever and a day  
  
If he would just love her like she loved him. It could work her mind screamed out. Why can't you see it? I have done so much for you and I love you so much. Just say that you love me.   
  
Then I'll give my heart  
till the end of time  
forever and a day  
  
She knew that this wouldn't last for long. He would find someone else again. Then she would be once again obsolete. She would be the best friend on the backburner. She couldn't give her heart again. She had moved on and if she trusted him with her love, she didn't think that she could survive through it all again. It hurt so much the first time. I have moved on with my life! Why cant I forget you? I cant help but still love you.  
  
And I need to know   
will you stay for all time  
Forever and a day  
Then I'll give my heart  
Till the end of all time  
Forever and a day  
  
As she watched him say his vows and smile at his bride a tear slipped down her face. He has asked her to be his "maid of honor" and she couldn't refuse because he would know the truth. They all thought it was tears of joy. He had said something about her turn to find someone now. But didn't he know she couldn't ever find anyone else.   
  
When the storms fill my eyes  
and we touch the last time  
I will love you - love you  
  
She hugged him one last time as he ran down the aisle with his new wife. No matter what, her heart always belonged to him. He would never take her in his arms again and they would never be the same. Her heart was broken, but it still belonged to him.   
  



	2. Smile

Well, a lot of you asked for a sequel to "I will love you - Sora's POV", so here it is. I hope that you like it. I have never written a fic like this, so here goes. I don't own anything in this fic.   
  
  
Smile   
  
  
The wedding reception was beautiful, almost like a dream to everyone there. But, to one person it was a living nightmare. To this person, life was over. Her world had just ended.   
  
  
  
  
  
The guests, whom had all stayed after the bride and groom had left, continued to enjoy the rest of the night. Sora had decided to stay, she felt it her duty as maid of honor. This night seemed to last forever to her. It had been heartbreak after heartbreak. One thing after another had occured, making her heart crack more and more. But, the element that had pushed her over the top was when she had caught the bouquet. Tai had come up to her and said, "Hey kiddo, its your turn now!" He had kissed her on the cheek and hugged her as he and his new wife had left. Starind down at the flowers, her heart finally exploded. This had uterly devistated her, and she didn't know how she was going to get through this. After wishing the bride and groom off she had gone outside to think for awhile.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
When she came back in the room she walked over to the main table. Seated at the table were Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Joe and the rest of her friends. It was times like these that she needed them most, but she could never let them know what she was really feeling. The man of her dreams, the one that she loved, had just left her forever. Her friends waved her over and she smiled at them. She had always smiled when they were around. It wasn't her style to let them know that something was bothering her. And, this was supposed to be a happy occasion. She sat down and tried to listen to their conversation, but she couldn't keep her mind there.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Glancing down at the table cloth she became lost in her thoughts again. It was then that she felt hot breath on her neck and as she was turning she heard someone whisper in her ear, "Oh, Sora. Everything will be okay."   
  
  
  
  
  
Sora looked up at the best man in the wedding and said, "What are you talking about, Matt. What makes you think that anything is wrong?"   
  
  
  
  
  
Matt smiled at her, "I have known you just as long as anyone else. I can tell when you are upset, and...." as if hesitating to say it he whispered in her ear, "I know that you loved him." As Sora gasped at his revelation he offered his arm, "Now, humor me. Let's dance." She sighed and took his arm onto the dance floor. The music started to play and the singer began to sing his ballad. She relaxed in Matt's arms and listened to the words.   
  
  
  
  
Smile, though your heart is aching Smile, even though its breaking Though there are clouds in the sky, You'll get by...   
  
  
  
  
The song couldn't be more appropriate, she thought. As if picking up on her thoughts Matt said, "You know Sora, You are strong and you will get through this. And you have some of the best friends to help you , if you will just trust us."   
  
  
  
  
  
Sora looked into his blue eyes, as tears welled up in hers. "I loved him, Matt. I would have given him the world. It's going to be so hard. I don't know what to do." The tears ran freely down her cheeks. But, she knew it was time to move on. Looking at Matt she said, "But you're right. I have to get through this." He smiled as she continued, "And I do have the best friends that any girl could have."   
  
  
  
  
  
"That's my girl." He said as he continued his big, handsome smile.   
  
  
  
  
  
If you smile through your fears and sorrows Smile and maybe tomorrow You'll see the sun come shining through, for you   
  
  
  
  
  
The singer kept singing and Matt said, "Maybe there is someone out there just for you, and it wasn't Tai, did you ever think about that?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a minute Sora answered him. "Yeah, you could be right. I guess I just have to meet him." Sora grinned, "What would I ever do without you, Matt?" She laid her head on his shoulder as they rocked back and forth to the gentle sway of the music.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you just light up your face with gladness Hide every trace of sadness Although a tear may be ever, ever so near   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt took a breath and said, "Sora, the real reason I asked you to dance is because I have something I need to tell you."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked up alarmed, "Oh, Matt. Please tell me its good news. I couldn't take you leaving or something like that right now."   
  
  
  
  
  
He grinned, touched at her concern for him. "Actually, its great news. In my opinion any way." Sora looked into those eyes again. Eyes that were an endless sea of blue. Eyes that held so much emotion. Why had she never seen it before? She knew the answer to that question, she had only paid attention to Tai for so long that she had only looked at Matt as a friend, nothing more.   
  
  
  
  
  
She shook her head and said, "Okay then. Tell me"   
  
  
  
  
  
Matt took another deep breath and said, "Sora, I have watched you all of these years. You gave your heart to him and he didn't even see it. He was an idiot."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Sora looked at him confused he went on. "Well, what I am trying to say is I love you, Sora. I have loved you since the first moment that I saw you. As I have gotten to know you over the years I have fallen even more desperately in love with you. You are beautiful, intelligent, and you have the biggest heart of anyone I know. When I figured out that it was Tai you loved, my heart broke, but never my love for you. That was why I fought with him all of those years. Then as I saw him not returning your love I rejoiced, but then I ached for you. I didn't want you to go through all of that. I felt what you felt, especially lately. I waited until now to tell you, because he is finally gone and I have a chance of winning you. I will wait for you forever, Sora. Please say that you will be mine."   
  
  
  
  
  
A tear slid down Sora's cheek. All of this time that she had been in love with Tai, Matt had loved her. Now, at her most desperate time as Tai left her, Matt had found her. "Matt, I..."   
  
  
  
  
  
He cut her off, "No, don't say anything. Just dance with me. Just dance. Don't think. We have the rest of our lives to talk."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She did just that, as Matt sang the last lines of the song to her. She still had a lot to think about, but she wasn't about to ruin this moment, the best moment she had had in a long time.   
  
  
  
  
  
That's the time you must keep on trying Smile, what's the use of crying? You'll find life is worthwhile If you'll just smile, come on and smile   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
One year later   
  
  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom will now have their first dance as husband and wife." The familiar tune came on and the couple on the floor began to dance.   
  
  
  
"This was where you first told me that you loved me, remember?"   
  
  
  
  
"Yes, the biggest and best risk of my life." As the couple danced on the floor, their friends, including Tai watched with smiles on their faces. Matt sang the lines to Sora as she laid her head on his should, just as they had done so long ago.   
  
  
  
"Matt, I want to tell you that I am so sorry that I didn't see that it was you I really loved all those years ago. You went through so much pain for me. I love you so much. You turned my world upside down that night. But, you showed me what real love is. You showed me what it was to love, and be loved in return. I know the last year was hard on you, but I intend to make up for it for the rest of my life by loving you even more than you can possibly imagine."   
  
  
  
  
He grinned and said, "See, I told you everything would be okay."   
  
  
She just looked at him with one of her mind altering gazes, "So you did. I love you, Matt."   
  
  
  
"And I you, Sora." As they kissed Sora sang in her mind the very end of the song.   
  
  
  
If you just smile   
  
  
  
  
A/N - Well, what did you think. I redid it a little since I am a supporter of Sorato lately. Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
